1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high-volume currency processing systems, and more specifically, to automated diagnostic systems and procedures for monitoring and maintaining currency processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Typical automated currency processing machines utilize a central processing unit that monitors certain system operational parameters such as temperature and various performance metrics (i.e., throughput, detection accuracy, etc.). When a fault occurs, the processor may reconstruct what it knows of the operating conditions at the time of the failure in an attempt to assist in the diagnosis of the failure. Often all that is generated through such reconstruction is a cryptic failure code, at best. Still, most machines feature no diagnostic capabilities whatsoever and instead rely on costly, experienced service technicians to perform repairs based upon their diagnostic capabilities.
High-speed currency processing machines are costly to purchase and expensive to maintain. Current diagnostic capabilities for such machines are reactive at best. Accordingly, a need exists for a new diagnostic system that is proactive such that it actively monitors the current operating performance of a bank note processor and automatically predicts or detects when a fault may occur or is occurring, and even schedule maintenance when necessary. The present invention satisfies these needs and others as demonstrated by the following detailed description.